Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit
by Kaze-mis
Summary: Diez fanfics para la Tabla Deutschland de Serena Minamino-Lupin. El resumen de cada uno está en el interior. Porque él es Unidad y Justicia y Libertad, o simplemente Alemania. /Rating M por el segundo one-shot.
1. Piel de gamba

**El porqué del título de la tabla en general:** Porque es el lema de Alemania, _Unidad y justicia y libertad_ . No hay más explicación.  
>Advierto: los prompts irán salteados.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Título: <strong>Piel de gamba

**Tabla: **Deutschland

**Número:** 1

**Prompt: **_Somos los clientes más amables del mundo; somos modestos – tenemos dinero._

**Claim: **Alemania [Axis Powers Hetalia]

**Resumen: **España recuerda la vez que llevó a Alemania de vacaciones a Benidorm.

**Advertencias: **Alemania _sólo _como la República Federal de Alemania. Aparición de España (el narrador).

**Notitas: **1) No leáis la historia económica de España durante la segunda etapa del franquismo (menos de la primera). Da pena de lo mal administrada que estaba por ese fantoche de culo blanco; sólo las ayudas de Estados Unidos, las visitas de los extranjeros y las divisas de los emigrados nos sacaban adelante.

Ya sabéis, _Spain is different _(Fraga dixit). Tópicos: saludad al _guiri _(el turista malo, aquel que siempre va detrás del tópico de sangría, flamenco y paella, y que siempre grita incoherencias en las Ramblas). Aquí sólo con un pequeño detalle.  
>Muchas frases relacionadas con el catolicismo metidas expresamente. Guiños a iconos castizos de la época. Y a ciertos gigantes (eso va para la de Harvardcete).<p>

2) No leáis la historia económica de España en la actualidad. Volvemos a los pilares de siempre. Referencias a las frases de la jefa actual de Alemania... Y creo que me he pasado el prompt un poco por la manga.

**Palabras: **1129 (oh, un one-shot).

* * *

><p>La jefa de Alemania me dijo que podría traer parte de mi gente a su país para trabajar, para vivir y a pesar de su expresión de seriedad podía ver un rastro de emoción.<br>No era lista ni nada, la tía.  
>Pero mi jefe se enfadó, y me advirtió:<p>

—Antonio, no nos rebajaremos a su nivel. ¡Debemos relanzar la economía!

Perdóneme, señor, pero ya podemos esperar ambos a pies juntillas, que la espada de Damocles nos caerá tarde o temprano.

**·**

La jefa de Alemania me hizo recordar esos tiempos en los cuales tarareaba a Antonio Escobar y conducía el seiscientos que tan a regañadientes me había entregado el viejo jefe, y silbaba a las minifaldas que empezaron a mostrar algo más allá de las rodillas.

—Pareces un viejo verde —me respondió una voz molesta desde el asiento del copiloto.

—¡Virgen Santísima, Ludwig! ¿Es que no puedo alegrarme la vista gracias a tus chicas?

—P-Puedes —y noté que bajaba la mirada avergonzado, deseando en silencio que no tuviera tantas características calcadas a las de su hermano mayor—, pero deberías concentrarte más en la carretera.

Quedaba todavía un buen trecho hasta Benidorm, ya que veníamos directos desde el Prado. No había dinero para traer a un par de grises, y así lo prefería yo. Parecíamos dos humanos que sólo se iban un par de días a la playa.  
>Y estábamos a principios de julio. Oh, Dios mío, ¡qué vacío parecía todo si te concentrabas en ir antes de arrancar la séptima hoja del calendario!<br>El sol me arrancaba la vista, y aquella visera tampoco ayudaba mucho, así que preferí hacer una parada en un pueblo de Castilla La-Mancha, allí por donde Cristo perdió la sandalia. Los gatos maullaban en la sombra, los abuelos estaban bajo las moreras jugando al dominó y los niños se arremolinaban alrededor de la fuente a ver si caía aunque fuera una gota.  
>Encontré en la calle mayor un bar cualquiera, donde una mujer típica castellana nos recibió con la alegría de aquella persona que luego repetirá a sus allegados todas las novedades que le ocurran. Que un alemán rubio y de ojos azules fuera cliente suyo sería difícilmente olvidable.<p>

—¿Qué quieren? —nos preguntó mientras nos sentábamos en la barra de metal, ahora helada.

—Una bota de vino. Y una tapa de jamón y otra de patatas bravas, si puede ser. Y de chorizo y de queso de Cabrales, también.

—¡Ahora mismo se la traigo todo!

—_Danke schön, _señora —dijo a su vez Alemania cuando los platos y las bebidas nos fueron servidas. La mujer alzó las cejas.

—Significa «muchas gracias» en alemán, señora —intercedí al ver que la amable castellana no había entendido ni papa.

—Ah, de nada, buen hombre. ¿Sabe que tengo un hijo mío allá arriba, llamado Pepe?

—¿Pe... pe?

—_José_, Ludwig —suspiré, y sonreí de manera conciliadora—. ¿Y dónde vive, señora?

—Creo que en un lugar llamado Ginebra o algo así... en fin, perdónenme, que debo seguir trabajando.

Y se fue tan tranquila ignorando que Ginebra estaba en _Suiza_ y no en _Alemania_. Dejé a Ludwig un rato inmerso en la miseria de quien conoce la geografía como la palma de su mano mientras mojaba la patata en el alioli y el pan en el chorizo.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos ya, Antonio?

—Debemos recuperar fuerzas —argumenté mientras le echaba un trago al vino—. Además, estamos a mitad de camino. Alicante no está lejos, y si damos un _pequeño_rodeo todavía puedo hacer un poco de guía.

—¿De qué sitio?

Cuando hubimos comido debidamente, llevé el coche un poco más abajo, y fue en ese monte donde declamé en voz alta:

—«La ventura va guiando nuestras cosas mejor de lo que acertáramos a desear; porque ves allí, amigo Sancho Panza, donde se descubren treinta o pocos más desaforados gigantes, con quien pienso hacer batalla y quitarles a todos las vidas.» Molinos de viento, en realidad.

—Entonces, ¿estos son los de _Don Quijote de la Mancha_?

—Si Cervantes anduvo por aquí alguna vez, supongo que sí.

Y después de eso hice una siesta maravillosa y reparadora dentro del seiscientos. Se estaba tan bien que ni me di cuenta de lo pensativo de su expresión, en ese lugar donde el blanco, el negro y el marrón desértico eran los únicos colores...  
>Una hora más tarde, una mano me removió suavemente desde el asiento del copiloto, una expresión fiera detrás de ella; no me acordaba cuánto odiaba perder el control de las cosas.<p>

—Me dijiste que tus siestas duraban sesenta minutos, no setenta.

—Soy español —bostecé mientras giraba la llave de contacto—. Si te reúnes conmigo, hazlo con la previsión de que es posible que llegue un_ poco _tarde a todos lados.

—¿Es que eres así de perezoso?

—Quizás...

Reí, cómo no, al intentar tomarle el pelo. En ese viaje no podía ser serio con Alemania.

**·**

Benidorm ya era una urbe en proceso de masificación y especulación urbanística.  
>Pero había sol, playa, tumbonas y turistas que ni las de las películas de Alfredo Landa.<p>

Mientras, ya camuflado en la sencilla vestimenta de bañador corto, toalla con anuncio de un hostal cualquiera de Madrid, zapatillas de tiras de usar y tirar y la piel ya empezando a ponerse morena, después de acompañarlo al hotel y de recibir más de un silbido —qué pasa, uno tiene su orgullo—, esperaba cómo había pensado que iría.  
>La imagen, pues, fue dantesca. No valía que la camiseta corta marcara los músculos, esas sandalias y esos calcetines no eran compatibles.<p>

—Por el amor de Dios, ¡quítate los calcetines, Ludwig!

—¿Qué razones argumentas?

—Primero: no es estéticamente agradable. Y segundo: cuando pongas los pies en la arena te vas a morir de calor.

—De acuerdo.

Se quitó los calcetines y los dejó en la bolsa. Así mejor.  
>Cuando nos hartamos de playa, fuimos a cenar en uno de los restaurantes cercanos; fue inesperadamente amable y mantuvo a la camarera entre el vilo y el enamoramiento, dejando, <em>sí<em>, una generosa propina... mas se reía entre dientes ante el tono de piel de Alemania.  
>No era tostado, sólo parecido a la gamba que mordisqueaba.<p>

**·**

La jefa de Alemania me hizo recordar cómo nos emborrachamos de cerveza y llegamos al hotel dando tumbos y lo bien que me cayó soltando esas verdades a puños mientras yo cantaba canciones de sol y amor. La mañana siguiente decidió comprarse una casa en mi país y huir cuando el deber no le llamara.

Hoy, si vas a Mallorca y te acercas a una de las urbanizaciones cercanas a Palma, quizás te lo encuentras.


	2. Encantada por una extraña

**Título: **Encantada por una extraña

**Tabla: **Deutschland

**Número: **5

**Prompt: **S_omos los mejores en todo –en la cama también, por supuesto._

**Claim: **(Fem!)Alemania [Axis Powers Hetalia]

**Resumen: **Alemania quiere convertirse, por una vez, en la _voz cantante_. También en _eso_.

**Advertencias: **Genderbent. No apto para menores, ya que _en la cama también _(ehem). Aparición de Fem!Italia del Norte. Uso de nombres humanos (Luise para Fem!Alemania/Germania, Alice para Fem!Italia del Norte; Marianne para Fem!Francia, con su bonito headcanon detrás).

**Notitas: **Ich) La fan de Eurovisión (de ahí el título... ay Lena, _Lenita_, Lena), sí, yo, hacía demasiado tiempo que quería hacer algo en Hetalia invirtiendo sexos. Rafael es Gualazzi, el intérprete de Italia. Du) Si no te gusta ver yuri y/o relaciones entre dos mujeres, no sigas. Yo ya te he avisado de lo que hay. Hay Fem!Francia/Fem!España velado. Viva yo. Sie) Alguien externo hablará. También puede existir un OoC descaradísimo. Yo no sé escribir de estas cosas... así que lo dejo sin betear porque no me atrevo a releerlo aunque lo haré. Er) Lo cuelgo porque es de la tabla. Pero esto se queda en categoría M. Es) Ah. El libro existe. Y lo he leído y me he muerto de la vergüenza.

**Palabras: **1617

* * *

><p>Cuando Alemania tomaba unas cervezas de más, hacía encajar todas las cosas en su sitio. Esta vez lo que más dominaba era la voz; al fin y al cabo, era Eurovisión, y demostró a Italia que podía estar más cercana a Lena de lo que imaginaba.<p>

Deslizó con suavidad el dedo en la tecla blanca del piano y afinó el _la _de sus cuerdas vocales.

—_Taken by a stranger... _—canturreó.

Italia, que estaba sentada un poco más allá, no entendía cómo Alemania estaba tan relajada, cuando la había visto más de una vez totalmente transportada por el alcohol, reaccionando de una manera muy parecida a la de una inglesa.

—Alice —pronunció con voz ronca, restallando la _ce _entre sus labios de carmín, curiosa al ver cuánto se parecían sus nombres encima del papel.

La susodicha tragó saliva, sus mejillas encendidas ligeramente; no sabía Alemania cuánto le sorprendía que la llamara por su nombre humano.

Se levantó, todavía llevando ese vestido negro que le sentaba tan bien, el cabello rubio tan suave bajo la solitaria luz de la lámpara, sus ojos azules brillando con una intención secreta que ya empezaba a intrigar a la otra mujer.

—Alice, Alice.

—¿S-Sí, Luise? ¿Quieres decirme algo?

—H-Ha sido un placer compartir esta velada contigo. Aunque el año que viene vayamos juntas a Azerbaiyán y nos preguntemos si todavía seguimos en Europa.

Italia soltó una breve risita, acercándose un poco más a la anfitriona, los tacones marcando el ritmo en el suelo. Todavía tenía los compases de la canción de Rafael en la mente, interiormente loca de amor, agradecida de estar de nuevo en Eurovisión y de haber quedado en tan buena posición.

El rostro de Alemania dudó.

—Pero... Alice...

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿S-Sigues todavía enamorada de mí?

—Claro.

—¿A pesar de ser la más pésima de las amantes que jamás han pisado mi tierra?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Italia frunció levemente el ceño.

—Porque es el único asunto que llevo mal.

—Porque, como debes estar pensando, no hay instrucciones precisas para amar. Y si las hubiera, creo que no las seguiría.

—¿Y si te dijera que las he encontrado?

Italia quedó parada a medio palmo de Alemania, su rostro intrigado, las manos a milímetros de tocar su rostro.

—Si son buenas... —y le salió una media sonrisa, tan parecida a las de su hermana.

—Verás... —la levantó con cuidado y le quitó los zapatos con delicadeza, andando lentamente—. España, no Hungría, como había creído en un principio, tenía _ése_libro en su casa. Me pregunté cómo era posible, si tu hermana nunca parecía dispuesta a dar un paso más allá.

»"Ah", suspiró en tono confidente. "Es que ella se pondría roja como un tomate al leer todo lo que hay ahí dentro. Pero Marianne, no. Ella no me increpará porque una autora de mi país haya escrito esto; es más, me apartaría para leerlo y luego aplicarlo conmigo."

»Sólo con el título, en español, ya podía adivinar qué habría dentro.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —preguntó pícara Italia, bajando lentamente sus medias.

Alemania empezó a notar cómo el alcohol, o la vergüenza —o quizás una mezcla de ambas cosas— dominaba su rostro.

—Eso es confidencial.

—¿Te lo has leído? —Alemania asintió quedamente—. ¿Todo, todo?

Y desabrochó uno de los botones de su camisa.

—Todo, todo.

Otro.

—Pues sé esta noche la voz cantante, Luise. Cántame _Taken by a stranger _mientras me haces el amor.

Alemania se quedó quieta durante más de un minuto, intentando descifrar si _había escuchado lo que había escuchado _y empezar a hacerlo realidad_._

La hundió en un beso apasionado, mientras Italia se dejaba transportar hacia un lugar más recóndito. Cuando llegaron al umbral de su habitación se deshizo de sus medias y de la falda lisa de la otra, avanzando lentamente. Sus labios tocaron como si se posara una mariposa los párpados y por detrás de las orejas, las manos acariciaban las palmas, recorrían los huecos y llegaban hasta la punta de los dedos, rodeándolas con las suyas.

Ignoró deliberadamente el medio recogido de la morena, llevando una de sus manos hacia el cuello, la lengua hacia la aorta.

—_Ve, ve, _me haces cosquillas... —refunfuñó, sonriente.

Alemania le cerró los ojos de color miel con un suave toque, los labios con otro beso, enredando la lengua con la suya, saboreando el paladar y atrayéndola para sí casi sin respirar.

—Silencio.

Continuó su experimentación, pues, abrazándola para rodear sus omóplatos, acariciándola con los labios para más tarde morder la otra parte del cuello, acercando el pie y empezando a jugar con la parte trasera de las piernas, arriba y abajo.

Las mejillas de Alemania estaban ya en su máximo auge.

Como le advirtió España, versada en los temas de amar tanto como Francia, como vio en el rostro expectante de Italia, con eso ni siquiera había empezado.

Se separó lentamente, con cuidado.

—¿P-Podrías desabrocharte la camisa, por favor?

—_Piacere_.

Al tercer botón la alemana descubrió asombrada que faltaba una prenda.

—No m-me digas que...

—Exacto. —Y al cuarto se deshizo de la tela marina—. Cuando me di cuenta, ya no podía ir a casa a volver a buscar el sujetador.

—Eres tan despistada... —suspiró Alemania.

—Como usted de disciplinada.

_Esa ha sido buena_, admitió la anfitriona llevándola hasta la cama, que restaba del marco de la puerta unos dos o tres pasos.

Las dos cayeron entre las sábanas, mientras la rubia lamía la parte superior de los brazos, buscando con la mano izquierda el cierre del cinturón mientras la derecha tanteaba cierta parte de anatomía femenina que todavía no se atrevía a acariciar, cohibida.

—¿De qué... tienes... miedo? —murmuró Italia, entre gemidos.

_De meter la pata._

Alemania tragó saliva, y tembló cuando su amante se apoyó en sus codos para deshacerse finalmente del vestido idéntico al de Lena, tocar con un chasquido la unión del sujetador y contemplar con una expresión indescifrable sus pechos, hasta besarla y rozar los pezones.

—Me encantan, Luise. Son tan grandes...

La rubia la hizo descender de nuevo, lamiendo la piel, acercándose a la parte más oscura y a sostenerla entre sus dientes. Se excitaba con cada gemido, con cada soplo cálido, con cada expresión de Italia: su rostro descontrolado y la boca abierta invitando a invertir horas en su interior.

Ella no se imaginaba que llegaría el momento en que, cuando con una expresión de triunfo la más inexperta en quitar cinturones consiguió tener el suyo en la mano, acabaría deslizándose hasta el borde de la cama para ir subiendo, formando espirales con los dedos, lamiendo por detrás, alzando sus piernas para descubrir qué había detrás.

Italia tendría que admitirlo, tarde o temprano: cuando se lo proponía, Alemania era la mejor en todo.

—Alice, _encantada por una extraña..._

Mientras cantaba con su voz atiplada de mezzosoprano, la mano derecha empezó a acariciar de manera agónica el muslo correspondiente. Llegó hasta la cintura y se dirigió a la nalga; Italia se retorció, las manos apretando con fuerza indistintamente las sábanas o la piel de su amada.

—_Cosas extrañas están empezando a comenzar._

—LuiseLuisefóllameya

La concentración dominaba el rostro de Alemania, quien intentó descubrir si le gustaban más los golpes con la palmada o los pellizcos.

Fuera como fuese, Italia movió sus piernas en señal de apremio.

—_Atraídas al peligro..._

—_PiacerepiacereLuiseGermania... Ve... _Yanoaguantomás

Alemania sopló levemente su ombligo, y cuando la lengua encontró la piel más cálida de lo habitual, Italia no pudo evitar arañarla en la espalda.

Temblaba de placer, de deseo.

—Baja.

La orden sonó extraña de labios de Italia. Alemania alzó la vista, una sonrisa herencia directa de Prusia, retadora, apareció en su rostro.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Me llevaré la mano allí.

—Ah, ah, no. —Y las manos italianas quedaron apresadas contra el colchón, a ambos lados de su cadera—. Tendrás que esperar, _Mein Liebe._

Italia se encontró dividida. Por una parte quería arrearle un buen tortazo a la que se encontraba encima de ella para que se dejara de tanto "mi amor", e irse cabreada hasta el baño, _donde terminaría la faena. _Por otra parte, quería dejarse llevar por el consejo de la fría quietud de los norteños.

Y abandonarse hasta la pequeña muerte.

Alemania respiró bien hondo, volvió a recorrer el camino de vello que llevaba hasta las regiones vitales de Italia con la punta de la lengua, se detuvo en el pequeño monte y en el momento en que tocó el glande sintió como la morena arqueaba la espalda, y dejó de controlar sus manos para acercar las suyas allí, allí donde Italia abría las piernas para pedir más y más.

—_AhGermaniave_québienquébiennopares

El sudor las amaraba y envolvía.

Los gemidos de Italia empezaron a profundizarse más, hasta el punto que hubo unos breves segundos en los que Alemania pensaba que se quedaba sin aire.

—Unpoco... más arriba...

Se separó brevemente para acercar el índice derecho a la boca de Italia y humedecerlo de arriba abajo, la lengua recorriendo la carne hasta que la saliva rodeaba por completo el dedo.

—Asíasí... No te... pierdas... Luise...

Ascendió hasta el punto preciso, sin saber determinar cuánto tiempo se quedó allí. Cuando decidió hundir el dedo y empezar a moverlo por todos lados, Italia gimió de una manera tan deliciosa que Alemania paró de pronto, tanto que dejó que llegara a su orgasmo, pero no sola, ya que la morena posó su mano encima de la de ella.

Dos, tres suaves y exactos movimientos y ya Alemania cantaba de fondo la melodía mientras Italia sentía un calor increíble de los pies hasta la frente, sufría espasmos, temblaba hasta en el fondo de su ser y quería gritarle al oído cuánto la amaba.

—__Hazme la zancadilla y gírame de nuevo___._

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a reviews:<strong>

**AliceIggyKirkland: **Eh... Sí, se quemó. Muchos turistas incautos hay por aquí. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**Kokoro-koko:** Es que ya tocaba enseñarlo. Y ya sé qué vídeo es, pero por problemas de sonido de mi portátil no he podido escucharlo. Es del gran Aleix Saló, que hace unas tiras en un diario web en catalán. Hay chistes tontos y eso, pero es gracioso. Y creo que el vídeo está muy bien documentado aunque todavía no he podido verlo-verlo.  
>¡Gracias por comentar y añadir la tabla a favoritos!<p>

* * *

><p>Para el próximo, aparecerá cierta persona muy relacionada con Alemania...<br>Y no sé si de este capítulo quiero reviews. A-aunque se agredecerán.

¡Saludos!


End file.
